momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayaka Yasumoto
Ayaka Yasumoto (安本彩花) is an idol and a member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Attendance Number #5) represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and former member of Minitia Bears. Profile *'Nicknames:' Ayachan (あやちゃん, Official nickname), Yassan (やっさん), Ayaka (あやか) *'Birth date': *'Birthplace': Tokyo *'Blood type': O *'Height': 161.5 cm *'Hobby': Swimming *'Specialty': Gymnastics, impressions *'Likes:' Tomatoes, idols, healthy food, music, musicals, VOCALOID *'Favorite anime:' Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha *'Favorite idols:' Ishida Ayumi, Akari Uemura, Yasaka Saori *'Favorite artists/musicians:' HoneyWorks, Mr.Children *'Favorite food:' Onigiri, miso, tomatoes *'Associated Acts': Minitia Bears (2009), Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (2010-present) *'Student Number': 07 → 06 → 05 Biography Ayaka was scouted by the talent scount of Stardust Promotion in 2009 when she was shopping with her family in Harajuku.Natalie Power Push - 私のアイドル道 She was in 2nd grade of elementary school at that time and became one of the original members of Minitia Bears. Ayaka joined Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku in October 2009 along with fellow Minitia Bears member Natsu Anno. She officially graduated from Minitia Bears in April 2010.Tower Records profile Discography Participated In *'Indie Singles' **Asa no Chime ga Narimashita! **Ebizori Diamond!! **Chime! **The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ **Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ **Motto Hashire!! *'Major Singles' **Karikeiyaku no Cinderella **Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee / Otona wa Wakatte Kurenai **Ume **Te wo Tsunagou / Kindan no Karma **Mikakunin Chuugakusei X **Butterfly Effect **Haitateki! **Natsudaze Johnny **Super Hero **Massugu **SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG **Dekadonden *'Albums' **Ebichu no Zeppan Best ~Owaranai Seishun~ **Chuunin **Kinpachi **Anarchy **"Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **"Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ **Ebicracy *'Limited Albums' **Ebichu no Unit Album Sun Plaza-Ban **Ebichu no Unit Album Seinenkan-Ban **Ebichu no Unit Album Saitama Super Arena-Ban *'3Bjunior' **Nanairo no Stardust *'Stardust Planet' **We are Star Acting Careers TV *Buzzer Beat ~Gakepucchi no Hero~ (September 21, 2009), Episode 11. (As a member of Minitia Bears) CM *Sega Toys: Neru Mix Publications *2009.11.02 Nakayoshi *2010.02.02 Nakayoshi *2010.03.02 Nakayoshi *2014.02.10 MARQUEE Vol.101 - With Mayama and Hoshina *2014.02.14 RODY BOOK - with Hirota and Matsuno *2014.02.15 Kettle Vol.17 Trivia *She is one of the five Ebichu members that came from the Minitia Bears transference. *She calls herself "the shortcut tomato girl" *She is close to her father *She is a big fan of Morning Musume, especially Ishida Ayumi. She has mentioned Ayumi on several television programs and even blogged about her. She also collects her goods. *She's a night owl *She has hay fever *When members were asked about Ayaka, Hinata said "She has a big heart, she's always there for us when we are worried, and always has something comforting to say". *She says she never wears skirts outside of work. This is apparent during Rina's final memorial event on February 25, 2017. Gallery ayaka_dekadonden.jpg|Dekadonden (2018) ayaka_sing.jpg|SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG (2017) ayaka_ebicracy.jpg|Ebicracy (2017) ayaka_kara.jpg|Chuukara (2016) ayaka_sotsu.jpg|Chuusotsu (2016) ayaka_massugu.jpg|Massugu (2016) ayaka_anarchy.jpg|Anarchy (2016) AyakaSuperhero.jpg|Super Hero (2015) Aya_Haitateki_Promo.png|Haitateki! (2014) Aya_Butterfly_Promo.png|Butterfly Effect (2014) Aya_Mikakunin_Promo.png|Mikakunin Chuugakusei X (2013) Aya_Chunin_Promo.png|Chunin (2013) Aya_Te_Promo.png|Te wo Tsunagou (2012) Aya_Rock_Lee_Promo.png|Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee (2012) Aya_Karikeiyaku_Promo.png|Kareikeiyaku no Cinderella (2012) Aya_Ghost_Promo.png|Motto Hashire!! (2011) Aya_Ebizori_Promo.png|Ebizori Diamond (2010) Aya_Stardust_2011.png|Stardust Promotion (2011) Aya_Stardust_2010.png|Stardust Promotion (2010) References External Links *Stardust Promotion Profile Navigation Category:1998 Births Category:June Births Category:Blood Type O Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Members Category:Minitia Bears Category:Minitia Bears Former Members Category:3Bjunior Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku